1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for installing an electronic certificate and application program into an information processing device.
2. Related Art
An electronic certificate is utilized as one of means by which a server device certifies a terminal device at a user side via a network. Generally, the electronic certificate is acquired from various recording media or via the network by a user operation. Then, the electronic certificate is installed into the terminal device together with an application program for causing the server device to execute an intended process (for example, see paragraph [0075] in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-346630).
So far, as the server devices to be utilized by the terminal device increase, there is caused a problem that it is more difficult to judge which electronic certificate and which application program to be selected among the electronic certificates and application programs to be installed that are increased by the increase of the server devices.
Especially, even though the application programs to be installed are intended for the same server device, when each of the application programs is to be installed for a different process to be executed by the server device that the terminal device is authorized to utilize, it is further difficult to appropriately select the electronic certificate and application program to be installed.